


The Morning Sun Gets In Your Eyes

by Spindizzy



Series: Fandom: Final Fantasy (All) [58]
Category: Final Fantasy X-2
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Sequence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24008344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spindizzy/pseuds/Spindizzy
Summary: Morning brings its own trials. [Four drabbles. Minor spoilers through chapter three.]
Series: Fandom: Final Fantasy (All) [58]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1174595
Kudos: 8





	The Morning Sun Gets In Your Eyes

Bells toll in the morning to mark the start of the day. They used to call people to their morning devotions, but even though Sin is gone and Yevon with it, no one seems willing to break the tradition. New Yevon in a nutshell.

Baralai can _almost_ sleep through them now, but the sun woke him and he has too much to do. The chairman needs discrediting, _and_ his son, and egos will need to be soothed to make the... _Transition of power_ easier.

Soon, he'll be able to find all the information he needs. Just a little longer now.

* * *

Dew steams off tents as the sun rises over Mushroom Road, and the Youth League starts to awaken. Voices rise over the camp, and the clanks as people armour themselves and prepare the morning meal.

Nooj has been awake for hours, moving through his own routine before anyone is awake to witness him. It's a slow process, but it serves his purposes. It keeps him limber enough to stamp through his day, and chases the last of his dreams away.

(Pyreflies drag like fingers across his mind—)

Nooj assigns duties over breakfast, completely in control, no _unknown_ shadows left.

( _Lenne —_ )

* * *

Gippal hasn't been to bed yet. Djose Temple is _something else_ and he's been too busy trying to work out the machina that power it and install their equipment to actually _sleep._ He's honestly surprised when he heads out to meet the latest arrivals and finds daylight.

He leans against a hover, looking at the Machine Faction's new home. The lightning storm spirals above, even though he can see sunshine over the bridge. Now they're making themselves at home, it's starting to sink in: all of this is _his._

He laughs suddenly, feeling light. "All right. _Bring it._ "

* * *

The first thing Paine sees when she wakes up is the sky. The windows curve all the way to the ceiling, so the sky is the last thing she sees at night and the first thing she sees in the morning. Paine _did_ say she wanted to fly; it's a good reminder that she _can_ , if not how she wanted.

It has its downsides though. Like now: the sound of fabric being thrown back, then a thoughtful pause.

"If you wake me up, you'll be in for a world of hurt," Paine says, closing her eyes again, and Rikku laughs.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 01/09/16 for Final Fantasy Fanworks community on Imzy.
> 
> If you want to yell about Final Fantasy with someone, I'm on [dreamwidth](http://spindizzy.dreamwidth.org) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/spindilly).


End file.
